


The Night Shift

by DestinyAwaitsNo1



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Meet-Cute, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyAwaitsNo1/pseuds/DestinyAwaitsNo1
Summary: Tumblr prompt: You're a store clerk and fuck, is that my ex? Can i please hide behind this counter?





	The Night Shift

There weren't many benefits to working the night shift at a 24 hour convenience store, Bog hadn't signed up for benefits. The one thing he could usually rely on is that his nights were uneventful. He had come to expect boring nights restocking, and maybe every once in a while, ringing up a couple of guys picking up some crazy thing their wife wanted while creating a child. So when, at 3:02 am on some random tuesday, a woman walked in and headed straight for the liquor aisle he didn't think much of it. 

As he was ringing her up the door let out a tone indicating another customer, both of them glanced to the door, however upon seeing the man in the doorway she ducked down into a squat. Sitting on her heels behind the checkout lane between them and the door. He raised his eyebrows at her and she just placed a finger on her lips. He returned his eyes to the blonde man watching as he wandered to the far end of the store before turning back to the short woman on the floor. 

“Uh, care to explain why you're on tha floor miss?” 

She grimaced “Marianne, and that dickwad is the man who cheated on me on our wedding day, I really can't deal with seeing him right now.”

His eyes widened, pain in love, that he could understand. He recalls the first few months after Lacey turned him down he added a mile to his commute to and from work to avoid passing her house. He glanced back down to where the Blonde was walking towards his register. “He's headed this way.” He purposely kept from looking at her as the approaching man had him in sight.

“Fuck” she muttered with strong feeling. “Can i please hide behind this counter?” She gave him a look of severe pleading, like he would subject her to dealing with that douche.  
He gestured with one hand signalling she should come around the counter. She quickly crawled into the space between his feet and the wall of the checkout aisle. He moved her bottles to the area to the right of the register so it was out of sight.  
He turned his face back to bored register attendant right as Blondie placed his purchases on the belt. Bog frowned as he rang up the bottle of wine, a copy of fifty shades of grey and a box of condoms. Really? Obviously this man had moved on quite quickly. Likely to the girl he had cheated with. Coming up with a plan on the spot he reached for a movie that a mother had decided not to get much earlier in the day.  
Right at that moment the mans phone rang. He saw, out of the corner of his eye, the girl beneath the counter jump at the sudden sound. He handed her the copy of fifty shades, and at her look of confusion, he held up for just her eyes the copy of Barbie fairy princess.  
Slipping that in the bag with the wine and the condoms he returned his focus to the phone call the man was winding up. “Yes! Brit I'll be over soon with a sexy movie for us.” He grinned at Bog as he swiped his credit card, and Bog grinned back. Handing him ‘his purchases’ his eyes follow him until he gets in his car outside.

Finally he busts out into laughter he had been holding in, shocked that the brunette joined in his evil cackling. 

She stood up still sniggering “They'll be in for a shock won't they?” 

He smirked “Especially because he paid 20$ for a 3$ movie.” 

She laughed shaking her head “you, are an evil mastermind…” she glances at his name tag “Bog?” 

“It's Short for Boggart.” he shrugged “Family name.”

“I like it!” he looked up at her sharply “I mean… well you know.”

He bit his lip to hold back another laugh “and ta think I just expected another boring night restocking.”

She ducked her head and pushed her hair behind her ear “Sorry about that…”

“I'm certainly nah complaining.” She looks up with an uncertain smile and the door makes another announcement tone. They both glance towards the door, but it's just Thad coming in to take over. Bog only then realises it's 4, his time to clock out. “Shall I ring yah up before I'm off?”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is the same as my Ao3!


End file.
